Harry Potter and The Secret Society
by The Secret Society of Padfoot
Summary: What does the DAtDA teacher, a big black dog, a book and lord Voldemort all have in common? Harry's trying to find out.
1. Dreams of Something Else

Hi I'm Lillianna SilverDragon. My brother Michael DeRaider and I have rewritten much of the story but some of it is still the same. We will post another chapter if we get lots of good reviews on this part. And just so everyone knows as you all should We do not own the Harry Potter story, so don't sue, but we do own the characters Lilly and Michael, so don't use them with out us saying it's ok or we'll hunt you down and show you our spell skills first hand. So on with the story.  
  
Hogwarts Year 1   
  
Harry Potter and the Secret Society  
  
Chapter 1 Dreams of something else  
  
Once upon a calm night just inside the cupboard under the stairs of number four privet drive, a young boy every one would come to know as Harry Potter was dreaming, of something he could not quite under stand, as he had done many nights before. Harry awoke with a start once again coming back to the reality he was forced to call his own. Mrs. Dursley was loudly making breakfast int the kitchen, while Dudley made his way down stairs. Harry wished that for once he could wake up to a quiet house, so he might have a chance to recall what his dream was about. Harry having no such luck once again had to forget about the dream as he sat down to breakfast. Harry had no ideal that today a letter would come and that today many a new adventure would begin.   
  
Harry's last month with the Dursleys gave him more than enough time to think about his dream. He began to understand it. He was dreaming about what little he could remember of his past, he also came to know that he was dreaming of a better future one full of magic and happiness, one that he would soon be living. Harry arrived at Kings Cross much at a loss for he could not seem to locate platform nine and three-quarters. But just as Harry was about to give up, he happened upon a large group of people muttering about muggles. After Harry was safely through He found a compartment and settled in. Soon enough he was joined by Ron. Just as they were starting in on the candies Harry had gotten a boy about the same age as Ron and Harry slid the door open "Mind if I sit with you , this really nasty blond boy and his big friends just kicked me out of my seat." Harry smiled "We don't mind have a seat." "Thanks," said the boy sitting down "I've never done anything like this before, it's all really weird" he ran a hand through his light sandy brown hair. 'Neither have I" said Harry "So don't feel bad." The boy smiled. "Bye the way I'm Harry Potter." "And I'm Ron Weasley" Ron looked up from his chocolate frogs. "Oh, I'm Michael DeRaider" He smiled happily just as Hermione stepped into the compartment. "Has anyone seen a toad around here?" She looked around the small room. "Nope," said Ron "What are you looking for a toad for?" Hermione sighed "Neville's gone and lost his toad Trevor" she plopped down across from Harry causing the boys to give each other strange looks. "Well I don't suppose we'll ever find it on the train, not now anyways, not with every one causing such a fuss" She looked around at them "oh, by the way I'm Hermione Granger."   
  
The rest of the ride to Hogwarts was quite uneventful, except for when Draco stopped in and Neville came looking for Trevor. The night wore on and each came to be sorted in to there houses, Harry, Ron, and Hermione to Gryffindor, and Michael to Hufflepuff. As the line of those left to be shorted got smaller Professor McGonagall called up a girl by the name of "SilverDragon, Lillianna" The girl seemed to give the Hat almost as much trouble as Harry had. It took a while debating witch house to place her in as it sat atop her head falling forward so that it almost covered her bright blue eyes. Finally it yelled out "GRYFFINDOR" and there table greeted that with loud clapping. Lillianna walked over and sat in a space next to Hermione. She turned, to smile at Hermione as she introduced herself to Lillianna, causing a flurry of golden and silvery waves as her waist length blonde hair fell gently back into place. "Wow" was the only thing Ron was able to utter as the last of the new students were sorted. Michael waved at them from the Hufflpuff table and they waved back at him a little upset that he did not get sorted into there house. Ron was just wondering under his breath to Harry if they might be able to persuade the teachers in to trading Michael for Hermione when Dumbledor took to his feet causing the great hall to come to a complete hush. Dumbledor went to explaining all the rules and everything else they needed to know. After He was done the feast began and everyone was to busy eating to talk. Soon they all traipsed up to there rooms ready for sleep, hopeing that the new day would only bring good things. Harry's dreams were the same as they always had been, pictures that didn't make sense flying by and that awful green light, but this time it ended differently, it ended with Harry standing at the entrance to Hogwarts smiling. 


	2. A Start to Lessons

Ok the second chapter should get to some good stuff. The first one didn't have much in it, just introducing Lillianna and Michael. Well, enough from me, on with the story.  
  
Chapter 2 A start to lessons  
  
Harry woke early the next morning egar to start his first real day at Hogwarts.. After he got dressed he went down to the common room looking for Ron. Ron was siting across from Hermione who was talking to the Lillianna girl. Ron leaned forward, in the over stuffed armchair he was occupying, trying to hear what the two girls were whispering about." Morning Ron," Harry said cheerfully just as the two girls burst into a fit of giggles. Most everyone that was up early enough to be in the common room at this time turned to give them a rather 'what is that all about' kind of look, only causing more giggles. "Shall we head down to breakfast?" Harry headed toward the portrait hole. "Yeah, all right" Ron replied with a bit of a sigh as he left his seat to follow Harry. As they entered the Great Hall Harry was glad to find that most students did not get up this early, and was even happier to find that Michael did. As Harry and Ron sat down at the Gryffindor table they both waved at Michael who was heading over to there table from the Hufflepuff table. "Hey guys," Michael sat down next to Harry "What are you all up to this morning?" Ron was busy getting his breakfast but managed a "not much" as he started to eat. Harry gave the same answer following Ron as he to got started on breakfast. Moments later Hermione and Lillianna came up the other side of the table. "You know you aren't supposed to sit at other house tables, you might get points taken off for that" Hermione addressed Michael as she sat across from Harry. Ron groaned and rolled his eyes. "Really?" Michael gave a nervous glance at the staff table, which was now starting to fill up, and ran a hand through his hair. 'Oh, just ignore her" Lillianna smiled from the seat across from Ron "It's the very first breakfast I don't think they will care much less notice that you're over here." Hermione gave a little pout as she got to her breakfast.   
  
Later the Gryffindors all made their way to their Defense Against the Dark Arts class. As everyone took a seat their teacher entered the class. He was a young man, well younger than most of the other Professors, even though he had wisps of grey in his shoulder length light brown hair. "Good day students." The teacher said heading to the front of the class. "I'm Professor Lupin, and as you all should know I'll be teaching you Defense Against the Dark Arts." He turned and with a flick of his wand his name was neatly scrawled across the blackboard. "Well then I think we should start off with the good old fashioned roll call" Professor Lupin smiled at them. The students all let out a groan. "I highly doubt this will do you any harm" and with that he started reading off the students names waiting for the call of 'here' before moving on to the next name. "Since this is your first year, We shall start off with learning what Defense Against the Dark Arts is all about." Professor Lupin then went on to explain what their classes would be about. Harry could tell that Defense Against the Dark Arts would be fun, and he couldn't wait to go back. When it came time for lunch everyone worked their way back to the Great Hall.   
  
As Harry and Ron were making their way down the halls they were met by Michael. "That was horrible," Michael said as he caught up with the boys "our first class was double potions with the Ravenclaws." " You had Snape? I've heard from my brothers that he's really evil." "Oh, he is, he took 10 points because one student was talking, and 5 because someone didn't say here fast enough." Michael looked rather upset. "Well, at least we don't have him until Friday." Harry looked at his schedule. "Yeah but we've got it with the Slytherins." Ron made a disgusted face at the thought. Just as the boys were entering the Great Hall, Lillianna and Hermione were walking to their table when Malfoy stepped in front of Lillianna. "Hello Lilly, you know I really think you should have been made a Slytherin." Malfoy said with a grin. "And I really think they shouldn't have let you in to the school at all" Lillianna replied with a sweet smile, "and why are you calling me Lilly? Only my friends are allowed to do that" Malfoy looked taken aback by her reply. "I think I really like her" Ron whispered to Harry. "Now if you would be so kind as to shove off Draco, I'd rather like to get to my lunch." Lillianna shoved past him and took a seat at the table. Malfoy stood stunned for a moment before returning to his table and acting as though nothing had just happened. Michael still laughing said goodbye to the boys and headed to his table. Harry and Ron sat down just as Fred and George came over to speak to Lillianna about the great show she had just put on.  
  
Fred and George sat on either side of Lillianna startling both her and Hermione, who had just been talking about what she had said to Draco. "That was marvelous" Fred said with a smile, "Yes simply wonderful." George chimed in. "Oh, really?" Lillianna looked from one to the other. "Why yes, some one needed to show him his place," George said as both twin nodded. "By the way I'm Fred" Fred said with a smile. "No you're George, I'm Fred" stated George with an upset look. "Oh, I thought you were George" Fred said with a look of confusion "But if you're Fred than I must be George." Ron sighed and hoping to clear it up for poor Lillianna said" that ones Fred and that ones George" pointing out each twin. "Oh, Ron, we didn't notice you" Fred smiled. Ron rolled his eyes. The twins stayed there for the rest of lunch, and Harry and Ron joined in to the conversation. By the end of lunch Harry, Ron, Lillianna, and Hermione were all starting to make friends, after lots of joking at Malfoys expense, so they left the Great Hall together heading to the next class. And next was Charms, Professor Flitwick was a very interesting little teacher, and that class seemed to go quite well.  
  
Well, we will soon get to some fun stuff hinting at what our story is all about. Please review, it's really not that hard. Thanks lots. 


	3. Slithering Salamanders

Here we are once again. The next chapter is up. We still haven't gotten any replies, not even someone saying that they don't like it. It's really sad you know. So I'll write a few more chapters and see how it goes. The story should start getting really good. If I still don't get any reviews when the story moves a long more than I think I'll just give up. Now on to the story.   
  
Chapter 3 Slithering Salamanders.   
  
It was the first weekend at Hogwarts and the students were happy to have a few days off from classes. The first year Gryffindors were just happy that they all survived there first potions class, and most were not looking forward to going back. Harry slept in that morning, and by the time he woke up the sun was shining brightly outside his window. As he headed down to the common room he could hear everyone laughing. When he got there he could see that everyone in the common room were watching Fred and George. Harry sat down next to Ron watching the Twins and trying to figure out what they were doing to cause such a fuss. Fred was standing in the middle of the common room waving his arms around as George kept ducking before he could get hit. The common room burst in to laughter again as Fred caught George upside the head. Harry didn't quite understand all this. Ron leaned over "They're acting out what happened over the summer when they accidentally let off a dungbomb in the kitchen. Fred's acting as mum, and George is dad." "Oh" was all Harry could reply as everyone was laughing again. Before the Twins could get to the part about what happened when Mrs. Weasley found out it was the twins who had made her kitchen smell so bad, Percy came into the common room and immediately put a stop to the twins fun, causing everyone to give a loud groan. Fred and George promised to tell everyone the rest of the story later, as they headed to the Great Hall.   
  
Hermione sat up in the chair she was siting in "Well, I do suppose we should go down and get some breakfast" she grabbed Lilliannas arm and pulled her along. "Hey!" Lillianna was surprised and upset as she was dragged away from Oliver. "I was talking to Oliver, you could have been nice and asked me to go." Lillianna pouted. "Then you never would have come." Hermione sighed as they disappeared out the portrait hole. Ron cast a rather deadly look at Oliver and hopped to his feet following after the girls. "You coming ?" Ron waited for Harry and they both set off for the Great Hall. As they entered the Great Hall they found that Michael was waiting for them. "Hey guys! I've asked Professor Dumbledore and he says that on weekends it's ok if I sit with you""That's great!" both Harry and Ron said at the same time smiling. They all took a seat at the Gryffindor table. Fred and George were whispering to each other and looking around the Great Hall. Hermione and Lillianna looked up from behind a large book as the three boys sat down. "See I told you, you have to put 'yellow' fairy flowers in to make the purple potion." Lillianna pointed at the book. "Well, that doesn't make any sense, besides who would want a potion that turns the drinker purple." Hermione frowned. "Did we hear something about a potion that turns people purple?" Fred asked as both twins looked at the book. Hermione quickly shut the book. "You better not try to make it you'll get in lots of trouble if you used it on someone." "Trouble doesn't bother us." George said. Just as the twins were laughing Professor Snape came walking up between the rows of tables. Fred and George quickly went to acting as though nothing was going on. Professor Snape glared at them as he passed by. Lillianna turned around smiling "Good morning Professor Snape" she said in a sweet voice. Everyone close enough to hear had now turned and started staring at Lillianna. Snape gave her an odd look then continued up to the staff table. "Are you nuts?" Ron blurted out as soon as Snape was out of hearing range. "What?" Lillianna looked at him with an innocent smile "All I did was say Hi" "Yeah to the worst teacher in all of Hogwarts" George shook his head. "It's a wonder he didn't take any points off" chimed in Fred. After everyone had gotten over the shock of that, breakfast went along just fine.   
  
As the group was leaving the Great Hall Fred and George went past laughing and talking quietly about something. "Hmm" Lillianna looked up from the parchment she had been looking over "I wonder what they could be up to" she smiled "I'm going to follow them" "I don't think that's a good ideal, Lillianna" Ron looked nervous. "Oh, don't be silly" Lillianna started down the hall after Fred and George "and do call me Lilly" "That really isn't a good ideal" Hermione started after her. "And why not, Mi(*)?" Lilly smiled "Because they are obviously up to something, and you don't want to get in the way" "Well then we'll just have to be careful and not get to far behind them" Lilly giggled. "We! What do you mean by we?" Hermione stopped in the middle of the hall. "Well they're following us" Lilly pointed to the boys who had been only a few steps behind them "and you're coming with me" Lilly grabbed Hermione by the wrist. "But, we can't" Hermione tried to free her self from Lilly. "and who says we can't follow them?" Lilly started pulling Hermione around the corner, the twins had disappeared around only moments before, and ran right into them.  
  
"What if we said you can't follow us?" Fred looked down at Lilly. "Oops" Lilly gave a small smile and a rather nervous giggle. "Yeah, you should learn if you're going to follow people that you need to be quiet about it, and not go down the halls yelling.'"George smiled. "Well, I, humph." Lilly pouted. "You're lucky, this might just be a good thing." George headed off down the hall. "Yes we could use your help" Fred smiled and followed George. "Oh, dear." Ron looked after the twins "this doesn't sound good." The group followed them down the hall, after a short walk they came to a stop in front of a bookcase. "Why are we just standing around?" Michael looked around. "You'll see." said George taking a quick look up and down the hall "All clear." He turned to Fred. Fred pulled down a book from the top shelf titled 'How to Milk Salamanders' and opened it to page 46. "Password?" a small picture of a salamander looked up at them. "Troll bogies." Fred and George said. The book flew back into it's place and the bookcase slid down the wall reveling an opening in the wall. "Wow" Harry's small group looked at the wall where the bookcase had been. "Every one in." Fred led the way.   
  
So were are they going? What are the Twins up to? And how much trouble did Lilly just get there little group into? All those questions will be answered in the next chapter. So please review so I know if anyone is interested enough to find out. Thanks. Lillianna  
  
*Oh, just incase anyone was wondering. Lilly calls Hermione 'Mi ' 'cause it's all cute and short and Lilly's just like that. 


End file.
